Scroll of Laquexia
by Bored-is-my-favorite-word
Summary: Dumbledore has been hiding something and its about to kick him in the ass.Who is the Dementor Prince and what does he want with Harry?Wait Harry's his mate!OCHP!Slash!
1. Uh Oh Dumbledores in Trouble

**An: Yasers! I made a new story and once again my incredibly genius has thought of an idea that nobody else has thought of! Jefferey rolls eyes and proceeds to bind and gag author and throw her in a closet**

**Summary: Dumbledore has been hiding something else from Harry. But this time its about to bite him in the ass. Especially when the Prince of the Dementors comes a nocking. What did Dumbledore do now? Wait a second, Harry's the princes mate?! Pairings will be OCHP and there will be Slash.**

**Warning: I do not own Harry Potter what so ever. I only own my OC's and their not forking up any cash any time soon. Also this story will have slash and maybe Lemons.**

**Scroll of** **Laquexia**

**By: Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word**

In a dark castle on the Island of Azkaban sat a lone figure that was poring over the contents of a scroll. The entire place was cold looking and if not for the slight rustle the person made while moving you would not have noticed. If it was cold it didn't seem to notice as it read on in the scroll seemingly as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Its long slender fingers traced the page before it finished. It carefully rolled up the scroll and started to tap it before giving a slight smirk.

"Well, well," the man seemingly purred as it looked at the scroll his deep silky voice echoing in the room. "This is an interesting development," he whispered with seeming nonchalance. He looked up and his deep violet eyes seemed to glow as they narrowed in annoyance.

"Somebody has got a lot of explaining to do," he whispered his voice taking a sharp edge to it as he looked down at the scroll again tucking it in a hidden pocket.

He exited the room and strode down the hallway the moonlight shining through the large windows lining it. He stepped into another room and summoned a servant who was human looking and dressed in some uniform. He bowed to him and the man motioned him to rise.

"Gather my guard and sister. We are going on a little trip and will also need some packing done," he stated and the servant bowed before questioning him.

"Where shall I tell them you are going? You know how the lady feels about being awakened at this hour." He stated and waited for a response. The other seemed to pause obviously thinking before a predatory smirk appeared on his face.

"Hogwarts, we're going to Hogwarts."

Somewhere in Scotland a black haired boy shivered pulling the covers closer to him. A feeling of change settled in his stomach as he tossed in his sleep. Something was going to happen, and he didn't know if it was going to be good or bad.

Harry sighed as he headed to lunch giving an annoyed look to his two friends who were bickering about something or other. He was seriously considering just sticking them in a broom closet and throwing away the key.

He got a thoughtful look on his face; in fact he bet he could recruit all of Gryffindor to help him. They were also starting to get seriously annoyed with those two.

They sat down for lunch and he made contact with Ginny who rolled her eyes at their antics and they shared an exasperated look.

"You know I'm about ready to just lock them in a class room and be done with it," Ginny said and Harry smirked.

"Great minds think alike, but I think a closet would work better for this occasion. There would be two possible out comes from this. One, they would snog each other senseless. Or two, they could beat the other to death with the brooms," he said. Ginny started giggling drawing the attention of Hermione.

"What's so funny?" she questioned and Ginny stopped giggling.

"We were contemplating where babies come from," Harry said with a completely strait face. Hermione's face went red to the roots of her hair and Ginny started to laugh even harder.

"He's kidding Hermione," she stated to the stuttering witch. Harry crossed his arms pouting and sulking.

"Aw Ginny you take all the fun out of torturing my fellow students," he whined grumbling at her. Ginny patted his head in mock sympathy.

"Well somebody had to, so I just decided I would be a martyr and take it upon myself." She replied in a woe is me voice.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly noticed how all his friends froze up suddenly and the atmosphere around the hall became tense. Dumbledore stood up out of his chair ordering everyone back to their common rooms.

He stood up to follow the prefects along with everyone else slightly confused.

"What's going on?" he hissed to the others who looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Cant you feel it?" asked Hermione rubbing her arms. Harry gave her a blank look and she elaborated. "It feels just like the Dementors from third year, but a little different."

"If it was a dementor, don't you think I would have felt it?" he asked slightly frustrated. What were they talking about? He didn't feel any different, what were they feeling? No wait that's not right. He did feel different, but not in the way his friends described as feeling. He felt almost, he frowned inwardly, excited? But what about, what was happening? He let himself focus once again on Hermione who was looking even more intrigued.

"Well everyone else can feel it that's for sure," she said pointing at the shivering students and the confused and fearful younger years who had never seen or felt a dementor before.

They arrived at the Portrait and gave the password before crawling in. It seemed the entire tower was in the common room, with some older students trying to calm down the younger ones. They all found a spot near the back and they chatted, but Harry excused himself heading to the dorms to focus on the feeling he was getting from the presence that had arrived at Hogwarts. He probed at the feeling for a while trying to get the workings of it. It almost seemed like a connection of sorts. He finally touched it with his mind and was surprised when he got a touch back. He let the startled feeling run down the connection and got a slight tingling feeling back which he guessed was amusement. His curiosity only grew, but he decided to leave it for now. He didn't know what it was and if it was dangerous so he left it.

Of course we all know things can't just go simple for Harry. He tried to ignore it, but it kept nagging at him. He tried to distract himself with finishing his homework. That didn't seem to work either. He finally just decided to go to sleep.

Outside another person was heading towards the castle. On either side of him was, a woman and a man. The man to the left had black hair in a Mohawk with the rest of his head shaved. Each ear had three piercing's and he wore baggy cargo pants and a tight muscle shirt. His bright blue eyes stood in contrast to his African skin color. He walked like lion, deadly and graceful at the same time.

The girl in contrast had a slightly exotic look with her eyes that were deep black in color. Her skin was a creamy complexion with a petite stature and a small nose. Her hair fell in curly waves to her shoulder held up in a high pony tail. It was a contrast to her look in that it was a youthful orange color. Her clothes were a deep red shirt with a long black skirt that swirled as she walked. Her entire being seemed to radiate poise as she almost floated on the way towards the castle.

The last was the one in the middle who was probably the most eccentric looking of them all. He stood tall at a healthy 6'1 with olive skin tone and a body chiseled by the gods. He was clothed in dark midnight blue long sleeved shirt and baggy black pants. On top of his head nestled a crown of snow white locks that were a shaggy color and floated around his head. His eyes were two whirl pools of beautiful violets that seemed to glow behind his aristocratic white eyebrows. His face seemed to have a permanent smirk on that would bring Malfoy's to shame. He walked like a panther fluid, graceful, and predator like.

"Do you sense him?" asked the girl and the man gave a scowl.

"No they have to probe the connection first before I'm able to sense them. But he is here which is good as I don't want to run around on a wild goose chase. Is Dumbledore coming Leon?" he directed to the other man. Leon chuckled putting his hands behind his head.

"Of course he is, especially after you sent that blast of power out at the castle," he pointed out and the girl looked sheepish.

"Yes well he wasn't the only one doing it. It's so much fun to scare children," she said with a wistful look on her face.

The white haired one rolled his eyes at her, "Right we'll keep that in mind Terry."

Leon nodded his head, "Heads up, it's the Hogwarts Patrol," he stated. They looked to see Albus Dumbledore followed by some of the teachers coming towards them. Leon immediately tensed at the sight of the wands giving a low growl as he placed his hand on a dagger at his side.

"Don't worry Leon; they won't try anything…yet. Keep your eyes opened though." Instructed the man as he stared down the not so twinkling eyes of Dumbledore.

"What can I do for you fine gentleman and lady?" he asked with his fake cheerful voice.

The white haired youth let a smirk dance across his face and the teachers instantly tensed.

"Ah Headmaster Dumbledore, just the wizard I wanted to see. Let me introduce myself and my comrades. To my left is my sister Terrilinell, and to my right is my body guard Leon Kasseri." He introduced and Dumbledore nodded politely when the nasty hook nosed man interrupted.

"And who are you?" he sneered and he let a sneer come on his face as Leon growled at the man.

"Show some respect you insignificant fool," he hissed and the other just sneered more. Leon looked ready to body slam him when the other stalled him and he replied.

"My name is Salik Tallin, Prince of Laquexia, Heir to the Throne of Laquexia," He stated and some of the teachers looked confused while Dumbledore stiffened even more. Salik grinned at them and they felt themselves shiver over the predatory look he sent them.

"For those who don't know what that is I'll make this easy. In lamence terms I'm the Prince of the Dementors." He stated and gasps of shock came from the teachers. He focused his attention back on Dumbledore and smirked although his eyes took an icy glint and the temperature dropped at least ten degrees.

"And I've come for my mate."

**So Okay is it good or bad? Please review with what you think!**


	2. The Calm Before the Thunder

I think I might actually cry! 30 reviews for one chapter. I wuv you all so much! Burst out crying.

Jefferey looking slightly alarmed: Uh… that's good. Now why don't you come over and try on this pretty jacket, okay?

Author: Sniffling, is it shiny?

Jefferey: Yes…

Author: Okay! But first let me write the rest!

Jefferey: Sure, hides big pointy needle behind his back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did everyone in it would be gay and horny all the time.

!Warning!: This story contains slash which is guy/guy. If you don't like that then don't read it!

Author: Now on to the chapter! Weeeee!

Dementors Prince 

Chapter 2: The Calm before the Thunder

By: Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word

Dumbledore stared at them for a while before speaking, "Perhaps it would be best if we had this discussion inside, yes?" he asked. Salik nodded motioning for his comrades to follow. Dumbledore showed them inside and Salik took in the inside of Hogwarts. It actually was a beautiful castle, but he preferred his home to this one. As he passed the staircase he smirked when he felt his mate start probing at the link. He ignored the curious look his sister sent him and waited patiently for him to touch the link.

Finally after a couple of minutes of walking his mate touched it and he got a satisfied look on his face as he was finally able to sense exactly where he was. He sent a replying touch along the link and felt the surprise his mate felt and was amused at it. He felt slightly disappointed when his mate retreated, but was satisfied in the knowledge of where his mate was located.

They finally arrived at Dumbledore's office and walked in. Salik situated himself in a chair across the desk with his sister and Leon surrounding him.

Dumbledore stared at him for a minute and he felt a slight probing at his walls. He snarled slightly and sent a blast of the Dementors power at him making him pale slightly but none the less retreat. He cleared his throat and spoke to him making Salik's eyes brighten slightly.

"Now what was it you wanted to discuss?" he asked and Salik narrowed his eyes and smirked, Oh yeah he couldn't wait for his mate to find out what Dumbledore had done.

Page Break

Harry gave a sigh as Ron shook him awake, he had been having a nice nap. He gave a groan pulling the cover over his head. In the back of his mind he felt the link sitting reminding him of its presence. He forgot about that when he felt Ron yank the covers off him making him cold. He sat up and pinned him with a glare.

"You realize of course Weasley that you will be looking over your shoulder at the slightest noise now right?" he asked in a calm voice and Ron shivered slightly before shrugging.

"Come on Harry! McGonagal told everyone to come down for dinner." He stated and Harry yawned giving a nod as he got out slipping on a hoody shirt and some jeans. He trudged down stairs and was joined by Ginny. They both conversed for a while heading down stairs and plotting how to overthrow the public as they knew it. When they reached the down stairs they were surprised when they saw the grave face Dumbledore was sporting.

"Oh boy, what did the old geezer do now?" whispered Harry. Ginny just nodded and they took their seats along with the rest of the population. Everyone was conversing about what had happened and Harry felt a chill run through him when he saw Dumbledore's eyes lock on him. He flicked his eyes towards his soup and Harry arched an eyebrow. He looked down and scowled when he saw words form on his soup.

_Meet at my office. After Dinner._

He ignored the slight probing at the link as everyone continued dinner. Forgetting about Dumbledore's message he turned his head back to the conversation around him and was just in time to see food fly from Ron's mouth.

"Ron that is so disgusting," Harry stated and Hermione grimaced giving a nod. "We could probably feed 1/3 of the world with all the food flying out of your mouth," he said. The others laughed and Hermione giggled while Ron flushed giving an annoyed look to him. He threw a roll at Harry who caught it and started too much on it.

"Yeah, but what do you know. You eat like a refined little lady, is there something you want to tell us Harry?" Ron teased. Harry grinned saucily at him and scooted forward fluttering his eye lashes.

"In fact there is Ronald dear, I am completely besotted with you." Harry purred into Ron's ear. "In fact I would love it if you," he trailed off to Ron as he leaned forward their lips almost touching, and presented him with the roll he had been nibbling on.

"Try the rolls Ron their absolutely divine." Harry stated in his normal voice. Ron spluttered as the table roared with laughter banging their fists on the tables and Ron blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Your such a tease Harry," Seamus said with a grin on his face. Harry gave him a smirk and toasted him with his goblet. He tried to ignore the anger surging through the link mixed with slight, but very small, amusement.

"Everyone I would like to make an announcement please," Dumbledore said making everyone go quiet.

"Hogwarts will be playing host for some visitors for an unknown amount of time. It would be in everyone's interest if they were to be courteous to our guests. You will meet them tomorrow, as they are tired from their long journey to Hogwarts. That is all." He finished sitting down. The hall burst in to whispers as everyone speculated as to who the guests were.

Harry excused himself as he headed outside the Great Hall and headed on down to Dumbledore's office. Once there he stood there and stared at the statue. He wasn't going to look like an idiot guessing passwords. Of course now he looked like an idiot staring at a very solid statue, but oh well technicalities.

Finally the stupid thing obviously got bored and opened up letting him up the spiraling staircase. He contemplated what Dumbledore could want as he knocked on the door. Once there someone called for him to come in and he did. Dumbledore sat behind his desk with perfected god like appearance. It made Harry want to spew something particularly nasty on him just to see the surprise on his face. Nobody else was there at least he didn't think anyone else was there.

Oh how wrong he was.

Page Break

Salik smirked when he saw the children enter the Great Hall. Him and his sister Terry were hiding up in the rafters to observe the school. Salik was scowering the floor trying to pinpoint his mate. It was easier said then done, as the link wasn't that strong yet.

"Any luck?" whispered Terry as she looked around the room.

Salik scowled, "No I don't think he has entered the room yet. No worries though he will show up. If Dumbledore thinks he can keep us apart then he has another thing coming." He said with a smug smirk.

She sighed giving a rueful shake of her head, "Ah Laquexians, they're more possessive then veelas are. Do be careful though, from what I have heard he won't take well to someone trying to dictate his life," she stated. Salik turned his head to her and gave her an annoyed look.

"I wont try to dictate his life! What do you take me for a common hormonal idiot? I wont force this on him, but I refuse to have him say no just because Dumbledore said so." He stated and she nodded.

"I'm just saying to be careful, he doesn't need you to add on to the suffering he has already endured," she didn't elaborate and Salik didn't push her because right then his eyes had fallen on the most beautiful, in his eyes, creature he had ever seen.

He was smaller then him, almost petite in his stature but carried himself in a way that made him seem larger then he was. His hair was as dark as the night sky and was layered to about his chin in a shaggy, just-got-snogged way. Darkly tanned skin wrapped around lean and muscular frame with skin-tight pants and a hoody on them. His eyes were beautifully crafted green color with thin-framed glasses giving him an intelligent but still playful look.

"There he is," Salik said pointing down at Harry Potter with a smirk forming his face.

Terry looked down and grinned a twinkle in her eyes, "Oh my god! He's so adorable!" she cooed and Salik growled at her for a second before looking down at him again.

"Heh, he is isn't he?" he asked and a possessive gleam entered his eyes, "And he's all mine."

Terry rolled her eyes before pointing, "Well don't look now hot shot, but it looks like you got some competition." Salik whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes. Harry was giving a red head a 'come hither' look and was whispering stuff to him. Salik felt himself growl in rage and had to stop himself from hurling himself down there and ripping the red heads throat out. He calmed down however when Harry retreated from him with a smirk and all the people around him started roaring with laughter while the red head flushed.

"Ha! He's a little minx!" Stated Terry and Salik just grumbled slightly and watched Harry.

Just then Dumbledore rose and gave his announcement about their extended stay here. After he was done the black haired teen seemed to excuse himself as he got up from his seat and headed out the door.

Salik stood up from his crouched position. "You stay here and observe the staff and students I want a full report tonight. I am going to see how he's going to handle the news." With that he flitted through the rafters keeping to the shadows so no one would see him.

Terry shook her head and looked at the sky, "God have mercy on us, because no one else will be able to prevent Harry Potter in a rampage." All she got was a star twinkling and the sound of soft thunder in the distance.


	3. Gold Roses and Purple Paint

**O.O you guys gave me 68 reviews! For two chapters! Glomps! I WUV you guys! Anyways I thought since you guys were so good I would give you another chapter longer then the other two. Aren't I so nice? Anywho I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**/Warning/ Contains slash, do not read if you are under thirteen!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only my OC's and the plot! Don't sue me!**

**Scroll of Laquexia**

**By: Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word**

**Chapter 3: Gold Roses and Purple Paint**

Harry studied Dumbledore as he sipped the tea he had been offered. He was getting slightly impatient as to what the old man wanted because right now they had only been idly chit chatting and Harry was willing himself not to throw the tea cup at him. After all it was a very nice looking teacup.

"Excuse me Headmaster but what did you want to talk to me about. I do have a curfew you know and it would be terrible for me to miss it." Not that anything like a curfew had ever stopped him before but it got his point across.

Dumbledore gave a nod as he put down his teacup, "You are of course right I did have something to discuss with you Harry."

Harry gave him a look before carefully commenting, "Does it have anything to do with the guests at the castle?" He was rewarded with Dumbledore's eyes dimming slightly.

He sighed and sipped his tea, "I am afraid I have once again not been totally truthful with you Harry. Back during the war with Grindewald there was a fraction of people who get decide the turning point of the war. I had gone to them to sort out a treaty between the wizards and them. The people were called the Laquexians and they were a magical group of people not unlike wizards. However they had a strong society ruled by a king and queen. They use wandless magic, and weapons instead of wands. However they had a specific power only they possessed. You see Harry the Laquexians possessed the power to suck away a persons happiness. What all the students felt today was the power of only three of them." Harry paled at that thought. Only three? That made them vastly more dangerous then dementors any day.

Dumbledore continued where he left off, "Yes well as you can see it would be highly influential to have them on our side. So I met their king and he was against joining any side at all. However we finally struck up a deal. You see Harry the King had found out from a seer that his son's mate was to be a wizard child attending Hogwarts. It was most unusual because his wife was not even pregnant. He told me that when the child was born his son would have the aura of the child's eyes and vise versa. I was supposed to find the mate and at age eleven tell him about the Laquexians. During the summer he was supposed to visit Laquexia to get to know his mate and to learn about their culture. I agreed, and Laquexia helped us win against Grindewald. Many years later I was surprised to find a missive from the king saying his wife had given birth to a son. I was to visit to see the child's aura so I could find his mate. We scheduled a meeting for a month later. When I visited him I took one look at the child and immediately knew who his mate was to be. His aura was a beautiful haze of emerald green I had only seen on one person before," he said and stared down into the same green eyes sitting before him the eyes that were now sparking as anger started to come off of Harry.

"And who was this child Dumbledore?" he questioned coolly the objects in his office starting to shake.

"His mate was born a month later to Lily Potter, his mate was you Harry," he said and Harry nodded his head slowly before standing up setting his teacup down.

"I see," he said in a whisper and looked up at Dumbledore his eyes glowing like a cats in the dead of night. "Why was I not informed of this, or in that fact why was the deal not carried out Dumbledore?" he asked.

"I found out later about Trelawney's prophecy and your parents went into hiding. How could I tell your parents all of this on top of Voldemort?" he asked and Harry finally exploded.

"It was not your choice to make! You made a deal Dumbledore you were to honor it! You signed my fate the moment you agreed to that deal, but they would have found me without your help. You deliberately went against what you agreed to!" he yelled at him as everything in Dumbledore's room started to fly around insanely.

"So what did you do? You didn't tell anyone decided to keep it to yourself the meddlesome Headmaster playing us all a fool. What did you tell the Laquexians then? They would have suspected after first year that you were not upholding your bargain!" He yelled and Dumbledore sighed.

"I didn't need to, The King and Queen died when you were nine and the other Representatives had died as well," he said. Harry stared at him for a second completely aghast at what he had just said.

"Are you telling me that after they died you instead of honoring the deal ignored it, what did you hope to gain from keeping me away from them? My obedience? My helplessness? Or did you want something else, a bargaining chip perhaps?" he hissed and Harry realized something and felt his eyes narrow into slits. "You were going to trade me for their allegiance weren't you? You sick son of a bitch!" He screamed and everything in Dumbledore's office blew up shattering into pieces. The castle was shaking as little lines of glowing green cracks appeared in the walls. The wards were going crazy as Harry vented his anger at the man.

"Not only all of that but you once again held information back from me! What next Dumbledore? What else have you withheld from me?" he asked and Dumbledore looked very very old at that moment.

"It was all for the greater good, Harry," he whispered and Harry flinched back from him giving a glare to him.

"And if a child has to suffer for the greater good? Is it still the greater good?" he whispered and Dumbledore visibly flinched at his words. Everything stopped shaking all though the green lines had left melted indentions in it. Harry straightened up as he stared at Dumbledore with cool eyes.

"When do I meet him? What must I do to fix your mistake?" he asked. Dumbledore visibly flinched.

Scene Change

Salik entered the special dorms he, Terry, and Leon were given and was immediately accosted by Leon who was checking him over.

"Are you okay? Nothing happened? Are you injured?" he fussed and Salik cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm fine Leon, why are you so freaked out?" he asked and Leon gave him the, your stupid look.

"The castle started shaking Salik! There are lines of magic melted into the walls!" he said and Salik smirked.

"Oh yes that, not to worry. My mate just got a tad bit angry is all it's stopped now as you can see." He said as the castle had stopped shaking five minutes ago. He was still in slight awe over his mate's performance against Dumbledore. He had looked even more beautiful then before with his magic flinging out everywhere. They would have to work on his control however, he thought with a small frown.

Leon had stopped worrying and now had a smirk on his face, "Oh I can only guess what he thought about the new developments," he said and Salik grinned.

"You should have seen it Leon! I swear Dumbledore was ready to piss his pants!" He laughed and Leon smiled at him. Salik grinned cocking his head to the side curiously.

"What?" he asked and Leon grinned.

"Oh nothing I just haven't seen you laugh that hard in a long time. Maybe this Harry Potter will be good for you," he said and Salik gave him a smile.

"Maybe," Salik commented as well giving a small grin as he contemplated him.

"Maybe he will be good for all of us," He whispered before retiring to his room and going to bed. His last thoughts were about how he hadn't felt this good since he was eleven.

Scene Change

Harry woke up the next day with a pounding headache from not enough sleep. He grumbled slightly as someone's alarm clock went off, and sat up to look at it fumbling for his glasses as he went.

"Ugh, Neville it's bloody five in the morning on a Saturday," he groaned as Neville went around getting ready.

"Sorry Harry, but this is the only time that the Dawn Roses can be picked. Professor Sprout asked me to pick a bunch for her because she needed them for some project. They only bloom at sunrise you see and they are very beautiful. You want to come and help me pick them I found a big bushel of them yesterday and since you're already up…" he trailed off blushing. Harry shrugged getting out of bed.

"Sure might as well get a good start to what is going to be a very stressful day," Harry said. Neville gave him a quizzical look but didn't ask which Harry was thankful for. Harry got up changing into some jeans and a T-shirt throwing a cloak on top because of the chilly breeze. He went to the bathroom brushing his hair and teeth pulling his hair into a high ponytail. He had decided to grow it out in remembrance of Sirius, and because it made his hair more tame.

"Alright let's go," Harry said and Neville nodded as they exited. They walked down the stairs discussing plants as they both liked to garden. Harry because he liked to work on his Aunt's garden.

They got outside and Neville led them to a very secluded part of the castle and on the wall were long vines with tiny buds on them. The sun still hadn't risen yet so they wouldn't be blooming yet. Harry leaned against the wall staring out at the sky and slowly the sun started to rise making Harry give a slight gasp. It had been so long since he had gotten to see the sunrise. He used to watch it all the time at the Dursley's. They both looked at the vines and slowly beautiful gold roses bloomed lighting up that part of the courtyard with beautiful beams of light. Neville cast a stasis charm on them to keep them bloomed and then they slowly went about snipping off the flowers and placing them in the basket. They snipped about half of the flowers off before they stopped and carefully picked up the basket and carried it to the Green House.

Neville knocked on the door and Professor Sprout yelled for them to come in. "Good morning Professor Sprout we brought you the Dawn Roses you asked for," he called and she gave a delighted sound.

She came out the back room with a smile, "Ah thank you Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Potter! What a surprise," she said giving them a smile each. They returned the smiles although Harry's was a tad smaller. He still hadn't gotten over the way she treated him in fourth year.

"Well you can just put them over there. You know I recommended Neville to one of my colleagues who is a Master Herbologist, she might take him in as her apprentice you know." She said proudly while Harry finally felt his smile widen.

"Wow Neville that's great, you should be really proud of yourself," Harry said watching as Neville blushed before quickly excusing himself. Harry grinned at his back before carefully putting the flowers down on the counter. Sprout watched him attentively seeming interested in how softly he put the flowers down. He couldn't blame her he didn't seem like the gentlest person around.

"I am surprised by how well you handled those flower Mr. Potter. You don't usually show such gentleness in class," she said and Harry gave a small smile down at the roses that were twinkling back just as brightly as before.

"I grew up working on my Aunt's garden a lot and I learned a lot about flowers. Sometimes it was one of the only things that ever kept me going, my guardians are not some of the… nicest people around," he said and Sprout showed no emotion to what he said so he continued. "I guess you could say I have a certain fondness for flowers. The plants we work on in class are not usually so captivating, weird maybe but not in the same way."

Professor Sprout looked at him and really looked at him and found herself amazed and saddened. In all her years teaching him this was probably the most she knew of him that was actually from him. The rest she was sad to say was from all the wizarding gossip and things everyone knew. He was the brave Harry Potter, Seeker extraordinaire and Savior of the World. She might be one of the only people who knew he loved flowers.

She smiled at him before reaching over and taking one of the flowers and putting it in his hand. He gave her a surprised look and she grinned, "A flower like this deserves an owner who will cherish it," she said and was awarded with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen him give before.

Harry let his hand gently grasp the rose before speaking, "You know what Professor Sprout you just made my day." He said before quickly thanking her and rushing out of the Greenhouse.

He went back to his dorm room before conjuring a pretty vase and putting the flower in it with some water. He then put every ward imaginable around it to make sure nobody would accidentally hurt it. He then looked at the surrounding roommates and an evil smirk flitted across his face.

"POTTER! I'm going to kill you!" screamed three voices followed by maniacal laughter as Harry Potter rushed past people in the common room who stared at him strangely. He lunged out of the portrait hole and a couple seconds later three boys covered in globs of purple paint came rushing down the stairs.

"Where did he go?" asked one glob and everyone pointed at the portrait and they rushed out of it. Everyone looked at each other and then also left the portrait hole to go see the impending explosion.

Harry calmly entered the Great Hall and sat himself in front of Ginny and Hermione. He pointedly told them, "Do not be surprised by what is about to happen," and went back to calmly shoving as much food in his mouth as humanly possible. He wouldn't be able to eat here the rest of the Day without being scared of the food being poisoned. He noticed that Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were absent but before he could think on it three globs of purple rushed into the Hall startling the occupants except Hermione, Ginny, and Harry.

"Excuse me Ladies but that is my que to be going," he said before trying to escape. Unfortunately the blobs seemed to be faster and caught him and sealed the door.

"Harry I am going to rip you a bloody new one," snarled what seemed the voice of Dean. Yes peaceful fun loving Dean who was snarling at Harry.

"You know that sounds vastly uncomfortable how's about we don't and say we did?" he asked and Dean lunged at him forcing him to dodge.

"Guess not then, in that case AHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed running away as his scary room mates chased him. He slid under one of the tables bench and all and ended up on the other side.

"Dude ten points!" he yelled happily laughing before Seamus leap frogged over the table followed by the other two.

"Damn," he said before sprinting down the isle and crawling under the teachers table making the teachers squawk in protest, most however were laughing.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!" He shouted popping up on the other side only to meet the purple face of Ron.

"Uh… hi Ron nice weather we're having aren't we heh heh he…" he said before screaming when Ron picked him up lifting him right off the ground. He flailed like a fish out of water screaming at the top of his lungs. "Rape! Molestation! I demand a lawyer!" he screamed inwardly grumbling at his shortness. The hall was practically in Hysterics now people on the ground laughing amusedly and people taking pictures.

"As first impressions go, Hogwarts sure does give an amusing one, Dumbledore," said a voice and everyone went quiet looking at the doors. At them Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and three other people stood. Snape looked particularly fierce his face a pasty green while McGonagall's lips were pursed however she looked like she was holding back some snickers. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling more then usual and the other three looked amused.

"Yes well you will learn that Hogwarts is a very lively place," he said with a small smile. "You can put Mr. Potter down now Mr. Weasley," he said gently and Ron blushed setting Harry down. Harry looked distinctly unruffled as he straightened his robes ignoring the purple paint on them from where Ron grabbed him.

"Yeah Ron what's your problem? You really should work on that anger of yours," Harry said with a sweet smile on his face. Ron gave him a strained smile as they walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"Just wait Harry remember Fred and George are my brothers," he said the same smile on his face.

Harry just gave him a smile as he also replied, "And I am related to the marauders, you're outmatched," he whispered cringing when Ron slung a paint covered arm over his shoulder.

"Oh yes very charming," he dryly said as they sat down now covered in paint as well. Students scooted away from the obviously psychotic friends while Hermione just shook her head slightly.

"Well now that that is over with I would like to introduce our three guests," Dumbledore said and the students finally let their eyes land on them. The girls were practically drooling up a lake as they landed on the two men.

Harry let his eyes flash over them and felt his insides shiver as they landed on the male with white hair. His violet eyes were glued to Harry and a small smirk was on his face. Harry locked eyes with him and had to force the blush that wanted to rise down. His gaze was an intense violet practically glowing on his lightly tanned face. You could practically feel the respect and authority flowing off his person, making Harry tremble lightly. He straightened up not wanting to seem like some girl and cocked an eyebrow at him. In the background he heard Dumbledore introducing the other two and stored their names away not really paying attention. The other looked slightly surprised at his bold move before a smug smile appeared on his face.

_You will do perfectly, _growled a voice in his head and Harry felt his eyes practically pop out of his head just catching the tail end of Dumbledore's speech.

"…and Salik Tallin, Prince of Laquexia and also known as the Prince of the Dementors," he finished and everyone gave a slightly subdued applause at the tail end of what they heard. Students whispered across the Hall the upper years remembering the Dementors and the younger looking around confused at the sudden fear the older students exhibited.

"Bloody hell," whispered Ron in shock and Harry felt his eyes rove back to Salik who gave a smug smirk at the Halls reaction.

"Bloody hell indeed," he whispered, nothing else could possibly describe the situation better.

**There! I hope you all loved the chapter, remember reviews make me write more! Please Review!**


	4. Salik Tallin meet Harry Potter

**Author: Um… Sorry? (readers go wild beating up the author until she magically escapes with her partner Jefferey.) I so soooooooooooorrrrryyy! This update took so long, but I was having a mental brain fart and couldn't think of anything to write How's about we have a look over how many reviews I got? (Looks at computer and eyes pop open before fainting.)**

**Jefferey: (whistles) wow 145 reviews for this story. I'm surprised she didn't completely shut down.**

**Author: (wakes up and looks at computer again) Oh my god…it wasn't a nice dream. YOU GUYS FUCKING ROCK!!! You're the best freaken audience in the world and if I was able I would shower you with chocolate, and flowers, and…and…**

**Jefferey: (Gets out emergency fire extinguisher and sprays down author)**

**Author: Thanks… I think my brain is working again…**

**Jefferey: …as much as it usually does.**

**Author: (ignoring) …anyways I hope you guys like this chapter please enjoy.**

**/Warning/ Story contains slash which means no likey no ready so if you're a homophobe get the fuck off my story bitch!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, I do however own Salik and if anyone dares take him I will hunt you down and chop off your big toe. Yes your toe, obviously you don't realize how bad it would be without it. Just try walking with your big toes curled so you aren't using it.**

**Chapter 4**

**Salik Tallin meet Harry Potter**

**By: Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word**

Understandingly anyone would want to postpone the meeting between your future spouse that you never knew you had but really this was getting slightly ridiculous.

"Mr. Potter I can understand the need to want to wait a little while but your working on Potions to avoid him! I insist you come and meet him this instant he has been anxious to see you," McGonagal stated putting her foot down. Harry had done everything in his ability to not meet with Salik from begging for detentions, to hiding in the Forbidden Forest.

"But Professor I really need to finish this assignment right now," he complained as she dragged him out of the library and towards the place the visitors were staying.

"You have a week to finish that as Professor Snape has kindly informed me. Really Mr. Potter I never pinned you as someone to hide from anything," she retorted. Harry didn't answer instead wrenching himself out of her grip but following her towards the rooms. He started whistling the funeral march out loud making McGonagal cover a snort instead giving him a disapproving frown.

"This is the place Potter please try not to insult anyone in here," she said and Harry snorted at her.

"I'm not making any promises, could you please inform anyone in there that Harry Potter has come?" he asked politely and the girl in the painting giggled before leaving. She came back a minute later opening the portrait with a curtsy.

Harry took a breath before climbing into the hole. No one was in the common room so he looked around at the place instantly liking it for its huge comfortable looking armchairs. It was made out of nice shades of purples and creams giving it a comfy appearance. There were no pictures on the walls, but a single tapestry with a royal purple coat of arms stitched into it. It was of two panther like animals who were reared up ready to strike and a pair of swords crossed above them. A phrase was written below it in what seemed like gaelic, Harry was enraptured by the panthers noticing that they seemed to have purple eyes like Salik's.

"That is the Coat of arms for the Royal family of Laquexia," stated a voice and Harry looked up, slightly startled, at the person talking matching purple and green eyes as Salik descended the stairs with a proud smirk on his face. Harry tilted his head looking between him and the tapestry.

"Those aren't actual panthers are they?" he asked and got an approving look from the prince. Salik walked towards him until they stood next to each other facing the tapestry. Harry ignored the heat that spread through his body at the close quarters to the boy next to him.

"No," he replied pointing at the purple eyes, "They are the guardians of Laquexia, Shadow Cats who live on the Island protecting it from harm. They occasionally bond with a human from the royal family. The purple eyes signify the bond to Laquexia and so the Royal Family adopted them as the animal and the color purple as the states colors. Which is also why the Crest is purple," he explained, Harry was genuinely interested as he stared at the shadow cats, he could have sworn he had seen one of them before…

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves," Salik said and Harry finally turned away from the tapestry flushing slightly when he saw Salik was staring at him as if fixated.

"Uh…Okay?" Harry asked more then stated, scratching his head before sticking his hand out, "My names Harry Potter, resident boy hero of Hogwarts," he said a corky grin settling on his face, Salik let a smile of his own appear.

"Salik Tallin Prince of the Dementors," he said with a flourish and grabbed his hand bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. Harry felt a spark of heat hit where his lips touched and he carefully took his hand away ignoring the satisfied and slightly smug look on the others face.

"So I've heard," Harry said dryly getting a quizzical look from Salik. Harry decided to elaborate fully, "Me and Dementors seem to always be in a disagreement whenever we meet."

A look of recognition filtered across his face and he gave a smirk, "Oh right now I remember, you're the one who made a patronus at thirteen to fend off the dementors. I remember because the council was in a huge uproar over it because the dementors had attacked you. It was hilarious, I have never seen those pompous idiots so ruffled over something before," he said and Harry let a smirk fly across his face.

"Good to know I completely messed them up because the next day I hurt like a fucking bitch," he said. Salik looked a little surprised by his language before a surprised laugh burst out.

"You are the most surprising person I have ever met, except maybe my sister, but I personally think she's just psychotic," he said before instantly looking like he regretted his words. Harry however just laughed at what he said and his reaction.

"Don't worry, there isn't much you can say that will phase me. You don't have to act so uptight, loosen up!" he commanded and Salik scowled slightly the tenseness in his shoulders leaking away.

"I am not uptight!" he stated indignantly and Harry felt a smirk rise on his face. "Denial is not just a river in Egypt," he sung and Salik steamed silently.

"Anyway," Salik said louder changing the subject, "Let's get down to business shall we?" he asked and Harry felt an apprehensive feeling leek through him as the other boy suddenly turned serious. Harry felt his mouth go dry but determinedly kept gaze with the other silently cursing in his head as he had to tilt his head up to look at the snow haired prince.

Salik motioned for them to sit on the couch and was amused that Harry sat as far away from him as possible if a little annoyed. However he calmed himself rationalizing that Harry had no idea what to expect from him and for all he knew he was going to molest him at the earliest convenience. Salik let his eyes wonder Harry's form, subtly taking in his smooth tanned skin and emerald eyes, now that he thought of it that didn't seem like such a bad idea.

Harry was quickly becoming annoyed as they sat in silence on the couch and he started to fidget biting his lip and tapping his leg in a rhythmic pattern. He felt like he was going to suffocate if the silence continued.

"What all did Dumbledore tell you?" Salik asked suddenly and Harry lurched slightly from the unexpected voice before thinking at his words. Harry thought for a second before explaining everything he knew to the other who was listening attentively. Finally once Harry was done Salik looked satisfied leaning back into his couch.

"Good he told you all of the basics of what is going on, I am the one who is supposed to inform you of everything else," he said before scrunching his eyebrows and taking in a breath of air. "As my mate there are of course many things you will need to learn as I am going to be King soon. That means we have only a small amount of time to get you up to speed. You will need to learn history, etiquette, and most important your individual duties. You will be ruling alongside me and therefore will need to know everything I know. Also you are in charge of the castle and its inhabitants meaning you will need to be introduced to the castle workers." He said and looked to see Harry's reaction to what he was being told. He had a pensive look but nodded to tell him to continue and he kept talking, "Laquexia has friendly relations with many magical creatures of all species including veela, vampire, werewolf, gnomes, goblins, and so on. You will need to learn the customs for these cultures as well so you don't mistakenly offend them."

Harry looked surprised by the admission of being on friendly relations with magical creatures but it was an excited surprise. He had always wanted to learn more about the magical creatures he had always dreamt about in his youth and now he was getting the chance to. He felt an excited flush spread across his cheeks before a thought came to him and he momentarily blanched. Salik saw his face start paling and felt sadness and slight anger that Harry was scared about meeting the other magical creatures. That was of course until Harry spoke what his real thought was.

"Um… if I'm your mate how is there supposed to be an heir to the thrown?" he asked and Salik blinked at him before a smirk spread across his face and he scooted closer to the wizard. Harry backed up into the arm rest leaning back as Salik leaned over him.

"Easy," he stated his breath brushing Harry's face, "It doesn't matter that you're a male, you are my mate so you will be able to bare MY children." Harry felt his eyes pop out of his head and a strangled noise popped from his throat.

"W-What?!" he questioned his voice coming out slightly high pitched, "b..but… how is that even possible?!" he questioned feeling slightly panicky.

"Magic of course," Salik said his smirk flaring up more when Harry scowled at him.

"I hate it when people say that when I ask a question," he pouted starting to calm down from the shock. He was still a little wary over the idea of having a kid but had calmed down to the fact now. He finally took in the position Salik had stealthily slipped into. Harry was curled up against the armrest and Salik leaning over him supporting himself on his arm trapping Harry against the couch.

"Why the sudden question over children? I could show you how it worked if you wanted?" he hinted a grin coming up as Harry stuck his tongue out. "No thank you I know where the hell babies come from," Harry said a scowl on his face although a slight blush stained his cheeks. Salik just sent him a smirk his smugness practically radiating from his face. Harry's scowl deepened even more as he turned his head away a huff crossing his lips.

"Now, now, don't get annoyed at me," Salik whispered tilting his face towards him his breath ghosting across his cheek. Harry felt the unnatural urge to just launch himself at the other and snog him senseless but quickly squashed down THAT idea with brutal force his embarrassment shining through the link as it was so strong. Salik let a hand rest on Harry's thigh giving it a light squeeze, Harry jumped at the action the attraction growing stronger. He suddenly felt panic over take him and with a large shove pushed Salik off of him and on to the floor. He was breathing heavy his face cherry red while Salik was blinking up at him frustration crawling on to his face.

"What was that for?!" he asked brashly forgetting his usually stoic façade in favor of getting an explanation as to why he was now sprawled on the ground like some toddler. Harry felt a brief flash of guilt before it was quickly overtaken by anger.

"Well sorry if I'm not some little bitch you can make out with whenever you want!" he snapped crossly. "I barely know you, and already you're trying to make out with me?"

Sin forced himself to calm down but by then Harry was already heading towards the door ready to cut this meeting short. Sin frantically crawled up from his position and ran over grabbing his wrist and holding tight enough so Harry couldn't get away but not tight enough that it would cause him harm. Harry whipped his head around ready to blast him to hell when he took a look at Sin's pleading face. He felt his insides melt at the look but kept up the angry look, although half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry it's just that this is the first time I have ever met my mate in person, and my instincts just took over for a minute. I should have met you when we were eleven, but I didn't which is very bad for someone like me," he said holding Harry's gaze captive, "You'll have to excuse my behavior, sometimes my instincts will take over randomly to help patch up the time we have not spent together."

Harry was in a conundrum as he looked at the other's heart felt face. He didn't know how but he knew he was telling the truth to him. Besides it's not like he had really done anything, just rubbed his thigh a little. He hadn't even kissed him or anything, which might have been the reason why he was miffed. Harry stared at the other speculatively before standing on his tip toes and pecking the other lightly on the cheek gaining a surprised look from Salik.

Harry gave the other a sly grin, "Luckily for you I don't have instincts, what you see is what you get. I'm warning you though I'm not going to be some docile little wife you keep around for your own amusement." He cautioned finally before slipping away and exiting the room a happy smile on his face.

Inside the room Salik slipped a hand up to his cheek Harry had kissed before doing something anyone in his court would have exclaimed over.

"YES!" he screamed punching his fist into the air.

Maybe this would turn out better then he expected.

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!**


	5. Dark Creepy Passages

**/!Warning!/ Contains slash and fowl language all children younger then thirteen please vacate the area that is all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Salik so no takey!**

**Scroll of Laquexia**

**Chapter 5**

**Dark Creepy Passages**

"Harry!" shouted the voice of his book wormish friend, stopping in the hallway and allowing her to catch up. He had just been heading back to the dorms when she had called. Hermione huffed slightly making a steady pace with him.

"What's going on Harry? I'm hearing all over the castle about how you've been acting strange all day." She said to him looking at him with that you-better-tell-me-the-truth look.

Instead of answering he sidestepped the question, "Oh? Strange? Me? Whatever could you mean?" he asked her innocently batting his big green eyes at her and adopting the 'I'm cute and innocent don't you want to believe me?' face.

Of course Hermione was one of those cold hearted bitches who laughed when kittens died so she did not give in easily.

…Okay maybe that was a little exaggerated, but never the less she was immune to Harry's innocent façade however, she decided to humor him.

"Oh you know nothing drastic, just hiding in the forbidden forest…"

Sweatdrop.

"…dodging all the professors…"

Larger sweatdrop.

"…asking for detentions…"

MEGA-sized sweatdrop.

"…doing potion's homework…"

By this time the sweatdrop was starting to make a crick in his neck from the weight.

"…hiding behind Hedwig…"

"Now wait a minute!" Harry shouted interrupting her rambling and making her look at him in question. There was silence for a minute.

"…I only finished half of my potion's homework…" he muttered. Hermione gave him an annoyed look before batting him over the head.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" she asked, Harry remained silent. "Does it have to do with everyone's friendly neighborhood snake man?" she asked bringing a smirk to Harry's face.

"A little, sorta, kind of, maybe, but not really," he said trying to put it in words. Hermione stopped walking and growled.

"Simple answer Harry, yes or no?" she asked.

"Well it's a really complicated situation," he defended himself. Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Harry unless you haven't realized this yet, but everything you get into is a 'complicated situation,'" she replied back.

"Touche," he muttered before looking around himself suspiciously searching for ease droppers. Finding none he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the empty classroom that was conviently right next to them. 

"Oh Harry I couldn't possibly, your just not my type," Hermione said sarcastically plopping into a desk.

"Hardy har har, your just full of wit today aren't you?" he snarked. She stuck her tongue out at him before settling down and giving him a pointed look. Harry sighed before he told her everything that had happened. She was a great listener; only interjecting when she needed him to answer a question, and by the time the story was done Harry felt a tremendous weight had lifted off his shoulders. He waited for her reaction, as she seemed to be pondering everything.

"Harry," she stated seriously before Harry noticed her mouth twitching spastically.

Harry gasped and pointed at her, "You're laughing at me!" he shouted. Hermione couldn't hold it anymore and bursted out laughing holding her stomach. Harry was left to gape at his brunette friend as she fell over herself in laughter practically pounding her head into the desk. "Wow you are such a great friend," Harry said laying the sarcasm on thick.

Hermione finally toned it down to just giggling, "Oh Harry don't be like that, you have to admit the situation is funny, trouble is always finding you. It finally explains everything though; I guess the issue is what are you going to do about it?" she asked finally calming down enough to help him.

Harry shrugged lightly, "I don't know, I didn't even think about relationships what with Voldeywart running around, but we're supposedly bound by magic," he said.

"Like soul mates," Hermione commented and Harry nodded recognizing the term. "Well I can't really judge as the only time I have even seen him was when they were all introduced to the school. He seemed okay, kind of reminds me of Malfoy though."

Harry snorted thinking of the other and let loose a smirk, "You have no idea," he replied but didn't elaborate when she sent him a questioning look.

Hermione drew herself up with a sniff, "Well I think he'll be good for you! You need someone to watch after you!" she declared.

Harry narrowed his eyes ready to argue but she just pursued pushing him out of the classroom. She was talking about telling Ginny, so that they could help him pick out clothes for dates of course, and going shopping to get said clothes. Harry was a little dizzy at all this talk and finally got away from her, he skidded down the hallway and finally saw where there was a secret passageway just managing to get inside when he heard the sound of Hermione's frustrated scream. 

He heald his breath when she passed him and finally let it out when her footsteps were gone. 

"What are you hiding from?" 

"AHH!" Harry yelled falling over in shock. A chuckle sounded and he looked up at the guy behind him a scowl on his face. He was a big guy, muscular wise and had on comfortable yet stylish clothes. His hair was up in a Mohawk and the rest of his head shaved. His dark eyes looked down at him amused.

"Bloody hell! Don't do that!" Harry yelled standing up. He laughed making Harry pout lightly and cross his arms.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, although your face was priceless," he chuckled. Harry suddenly realized where he had seen this guy before and remembered him coming in with Salik and that other girl.

"Stupid Azkaban guys all sneaking up on me and scaring me," Harry muttered after he realized who he was.

"Well it's just one of our more useful traits, and what do you mean other guys? Do you mean Terry?" he asked looking confused suddenly. Harry was confused as well, Terry? Who was Terry? 

"No I meant Salik, who's Terry?" he asked. The other looked surprised before his eyes narrowed taking him in, Harry was nervous but didn't let it show through when their eyes connected. The other's eyes widened when he got a look of them, Harry noticed they didn't flick to his forehead which Harry was thankful for.

He came out of his daze and gave him a small nod, "Mr. Potter, I didn't recognize you." Harry was confused by the sudden formality the other showed. Then he was flashed with realization, duh! Mate of prince that must be something respect worthy, it left a bad taste in his mouth he being given respect for no reason.

"Please don't call me Mr. Potter, I don't want respect I haven't earned and the only thing you've seen of me so far is that I'm extremely clumsy and shocked easily," he pleaded. The other looked shocked for a minute before he smiled at him and nodded.

"Alright, then my name is Leon, nice to meet you Harry," he said taking out a hand. Harry grinned at him and shook it before looking around at their surroundings.

"Nice to meet you to Leon, but perhaps we should get out of the dark creepy tunnel," he said. Leon nodded and they both exited Harry adjusting his eyes to the light before he was reminded quite rudely that he had skipped lunch.

Harry blushed and hit his stomach lightly, "Shush you I'm going."

Leon laughed at him before smirking, "Want me to escort you to the Great Hall?" Harry noticed he said Great Hall with a slightly mocking voice but he didn't comment on it. Instead he grinned happily and started down the hall.

By the time they had gotten there Harry could say he seriously enjoyed Leon's company. He had brutal and mocking honesty, which was refreshing and he wasn't afraid to laugh at him when Harry did something silly. Of course Harry gave as good as he got and would poke him in awkward places or get in an insulting match with him whenever they he started laughing. So when Harry got to the hall he bed the other good bye with a happy smirk and a finally flick to his Mohawk before the other could say anything sprinting away to the table while he scowled.

Of course Salik was surprised when Leon walked in from his patrol of the castle. He had a smile on his face and it just grew when he spotted Salik working on something at the couch.

"I like him," he declared before heading upstairs.

Salik was left to blink at where he had stood in shock.

**REVIEW!!**


	6. Queen Grandma

**The camera zooms in on a girl being carried to the funeral home, people mourn her as she goes as she was once a very lively writer.**

**Suddenly a boy with green bat wings pops out of nowhere and hits the girl making her fall off her pedestal and others to scream.**

"**She's not dead! See!" he shouted pointing at the girl as she woke up. **

"**Wuh happened? Oh shit my story!"**

**As is stated above I AM NOT DEAD! It's the end of the world, I updated! I can hardly believe but my sister almost had cardiac arrest when I told her I had finished another chapter to this story and she gave it two thumbs up, so hopefully you all wont DESTROY me over the wait. I'm sure though you don't care what was written in some authors note so let me just put up the disclaimer and warnings and we'll be set to go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or dementors! Dur!**

**Warning: Contains slash and some violence in the future, read at your own discretion.**

Scroll of Laquexia

Chapter 6

Queen Grandma

Terry wasn't one who particularly liked surprises. It was known to just about anyone who came in contact with her that she hated them with a burning passion of a thousand white suns.

So of course knowing this she was very annoyed when she was woken up in the middle of the night by a servant because of her little brother. You didn't just wake her up at 3 AM and expect to live. However when she learned the reason of her awakening she couldn't fault him for it. Which made her increasingly annoyed as she couldn't throw her rage at him. If she had suddenly found out exactly who her mate was and where they were she probably would have booked it to. But was it to much to ask for a little forewarning?

She had to spend a countless number of hours traveling through the backwaters of Scotland to get to a school full of a bunch of snot nosed kids in every corner. Not to mention on top of all this she finds out Salik's mate is Harry Flipping Potter, so yeah maybe she had been a little annoyed.

However she had dealt with it in a very mature way, no one had fallen yet to her rage, she had only let her powers out once at the students, which okay that was pretty fun, but she felt like she was the only mature and responsible adult here so she had to watch Salik and Leon and hope they didn't make fools of themselves.

But Damn if this guy wasn't pushing her to the limit!

"I hope you know that where I come from stalking is severely frowned upon," she forced out annoyed. The greasy hook nosed man who looked like a stereotypical vampire from muggle movies sneered at her.

"So sorry if I fear for the students safety with Laquexian's in the castle," his retort was quick but overly used. Terry knew that most of society frowned at Laquexians as not being normal. They weren't exactly magical creatures in the sense but they were also not wizards or witches.

"Do you actually need something?" she simply asked not stopping her brisk pace as her skirt snapped around her. They must look quite silly walking together. Him with his black clothing and pale skin and her with her outlandish orange hair and bright colored outfits.

His sneer became more pronounced but stated his reply, "The Headmaster requests that you all speak with him in his office."

Terry smirked at him, "I'm sorry but I think I will have to deny that request for us. You see the only reason we are here is for Salik's mate, Dumbledore will just have to deal with it." She was prepared to leave then happy to get away from this annoyance but he kept talking.

"It involves Potter," he said practically spitting the name. "Your companions along with Potter have already been informed and are heading there as we speak."

Terry was curious what could have convinced Salik to meet with Dumbledore, so she put up with the annoyance and headed to the others office. The greasy haired guy vanished from her sight which she was more then happy with.

She was a little surprised to see the Potter kid waiting outside the Gargoyle entrance looking annoyed. She stifled a giggle when she realized no one gave him the password to get in.

"Why don't you randomly start naming candy?" she suggested and was amused to see him pop up lightly.

"Okay this is just getting stupid, every one of you guys take sadistic pleasure out of scaring me!" he accused. She was taken a back with his brusque attitude but she chuckled at his annoyed face.

"Sorry it's practically second nature for Laquexians, we are taught to step lightly as to decrease sound, it helps with hunting and such. By the By my names Terrilinell Tallin, but just call me Terry." She said in a chipper voice.

He gave her a grin, "Oh so your Terry, Leon mentioned you once, my names Harry Potter it's nice to meet you."

She pouted lightly, "Only once? The nerve of the man I ought to give him a piece of my mind!" Really she thought she had left a more lasting impression, this was cause for some serious annoying after this meeting.

"As to your question I refuse to stand here naming candy when I know Dumbledore some how is watching and laughing at me. You wouldn't happen to know the password would you?" he questioned and she was overloaded with the huge emerald puppy eyes he suddenly bestode to her. She was over come with the most childish urge she had had since she was nine.

She squealed.

Fucking squealed!

"You're so cute!" she shouted grabbing him and hugging him like an overly large teddy bear. What the hell was wrong with her? She never acted like this!

She let him go and he immediately scooted away nervously giving her a weird look. Oops, better apologize before Salik kills her for damaging his mate.

"Sorry I tend to act on my urges to much," she said sheepishly.

Harry chuckled lightly giving a shrug, "Ah its okay, besides Mrs. Weasley is the only one I should feel endangered with if she gives a hug. At least you're not as formal as your brother."

She smirked, "Oh I like you already, not many will say anything about my brother in fear he'll go bat shit on them. Blood Pops."

He gave her a weird look until the gargoyle started to move up and away from the two. They both started to move up the stairs.

"Do you have any idea why we're here?" Terry asked.

Harry gave the stairs an annoyed look, "No, the old guy tends to not tell anyone what's going on. Salik seems to have an idea though if Leon's pissed off attitude has anything to go by."

Terry tucked that information away and nodded as they arrive to the door. She straightened and put her arms behind her back sighing, "I hate politics."

"Ditto," he replied opening the door. She was momentarily blinded by how bright the room was and took in all the moving pictures. Salik and Leon were already there, it seemed they were the last ones to arrive.

"So what the hell are we here for? I just had some crazy vampire wannabe stalk me for multiple hallways and I am not in the mood for bullshit," she said not waiting for Dumbledore to start.

"Yes I am also wanting to know why we were pulled here for such a clear cut problem," Salik said his purple eyes focused coolly on the other.

"Princess Tallin we are here to discuss the living arrangements for Mr. Potter. It seems that you all want him to come finish his education on Azkaban and live there as soon as possible," Dumbledore said.

Terry nodded lightly while Harry looked surprised, "Excuse me?"

Terry felt sympathy for the other when she noticed how confused he was, "You need to come to Azkaban so we can get you prepared for all your duties not to mention so you can learn our customs and policies. On top of that Azkaban is your soon to be home wouldn't you wish to see it?"

Harry nodded in understanding, "What's the problem then?"

"Dumbledore," Leon practically growled but stopped at the look from Salik.

"As I was explaining Mr. Potter cannot leave the premises because he is a large target for Voldemort, and he must be here for his schooling in Wizardry so that he may graduate." He explained.

"And as I said we can provide both at Azkaban," Salik said smoothly still not stopping his cold eyes.

"Mr. Potter has a life here Prince Tallin, he can't just drop it to live at some new home," Dumbledore still protested.

"I think he would be the one to decide that Dumbledore not you," Salik replied. They both turned to look at said boy who blinked back at them.

Harry hummed thoughtfully before replying, "How about a compromise?"

They all looked at him incredulously but he just plowed on, "On the weekends I go to Azkaban so I can learn everything you wish to teach me as well as afternoons after classes. The rest of the days are spent at Hogwarts so I can continue my school work. While at Hogwarts you three can stay here or just one of you so that we may have tutoring lessons. On the holidays I will stay at Azkaban as well."

Terry was slightly impressed he had been able to think all that up so quickly but remained impassive. It was actually a very good deal, although Salik still looked unhappy.

"What about emergencies when we need you or special meetings and celebrations?" he asked.

"Then I will be allowed to leave immediately without delay, isn't that right Headmaster Dumbledore?" Harry asked his green eyes boring into the others. Dumbledore looked put out but nodded in agreement.

Harry suddenly turned happy, "Good then that means we have nothing left to discuss." He got up to leave and Terry noticed how Salik automatically made his way to stand next to him sending a glare to everyone else in the room.

They made their way downstairs and Harry looked to be heading back to wherever he had come from. Terry however had other ideas.

"Hey Harry!" she called sidling up beside him, Salik looked at her annoyed but she ignored him.

"What's up Terry?" he asked.

"Want to go have lunch together? Politics make me hungry!" she said excitedly.

Harry gave a grin, "Sure want me to show you the way to the kitchens?"

Salik decided to pipe in then, "How about I accompany you?" he asked giving Terry a look.

Terry waived him away and joined arms with Harry, "Aren't you supposed to be getting the preparations for Harry's stay at Azkaban ready though?"

Salik narrowed his eyes at Terry who was giving him a smirk before gritting his teeth, "Yes…"

"Of course you are! Then me and Harry will go have lunch while you and Leon see to that!" She said excitedly before pulling the bewildered Harry away.

"Uh bye Salik! Bye Leon!" he called to the others giving a smile. Salik gave a half hearted grin.

"My mate and my sister in the same room alone," he said before giving a slight groan, "Oh this is going to be bad!"

"So Harry what all do you know about Azkaban?" she asked as they headed to the kitchen.

"Just the basics really, I know you guys have good political standings with other magical creatures and the shadow cats that guard it. I don't really know anything else and Salik and I haven't had the time to really get to know each other yet."

They arrived at a portrait of fruit and she looked around confused. He turned to her with a gleam in his eyes, "I gotta warn you the staff is really excitable."

She huffed crossing her arms, "I can handle anything you wizards can dish out."

He chuckled, "Well don't say I didn't warn you." He tickled the fruit and they entered.

Immediately they were attacked by small, chattering, smushed potatoes with legs.

"What the hell…?" she whispered. They were all crowding the two offering tons of food and stuff.

"Harry Potter sir! Dobby is glad to sees you!" shouted one voice. Harry grinned at one of the potatoes.

"Hello Dobby, it's good to see all of you to, I was wondering if me and my friend could possible eat down here? If it's not too much trouble of course," he quickly added. All the elves scrambled to find them somewhere to sit while assuring them it was no trouble. Once having left them in peace to make their food Terry turned wide black eyes to the other.

"House Elves, creatures who live to serve and are happy to do it. Some purebloods have it in their heads to treat them like slaves though," Harry said darkly before smirking. "Word of warning don't piss off the house elves they got more power then they seem."

Terry nodded slightly looking quite frankly disturbed, "Right, give me regular servants any day." She muttered.

Harry just grinned, "They can be pretty over bearing but they are loveable, and the best damn chefs ever."

Terry nodded a grin finally taking her face, "Well house elf's aside I did have an alternative reason for taking you down here."

Harry propped his chin on a hand, "Technically I brought you down here, but please continue."

Terry shrugged flapping her hand, "Details. Anywho it was in my head I should probably interrogate you since no one else seems to be able to do it. Oh thank you!" she said sweetly to the house elf bringing their food. The poor thing blushed under both the ladies and Harry Potter's thanks and quickly fled.

Harry nodded seriously, "Well I must say you have done a smashing job at it so far, I hardly noticed I was being interrogated."

"Thank you!" she beamed at him, "I gotta say it's refreshing to interrogate someone with a sense of humor, usually people will start freaking out by now. But that is beside the point, now what I would like to know is what you think about Salik?"

Harry chewed thoughtfully for a second dropping the good natured mask, "Truthfully? I can't say much about him I have only spoken to him a couple of times, he seems like a good guy though. Intelligent, sharp witted, and I admit I love his eyes," he said truthfully. Terry smirked, oh that was going to make Salik blush to high heavens. People usually thought his eyes were scary, but I guess since his magic was the same color as Salik's eyes he would automatically love that characteristic of him.

Terry nodded for him to go on when he stopped. He shrugged, "I guess I just don't know him enough yet, we need to spend some more alone time together and I need to learn more of Laquexia's customs."

"Hm," Terry said looking thoughtful before asking him her next question. "What is your standings on magical creatures, besides House Elves?" she tacked on making him snicker slightly.

There was no hesitation in his answer though, "I don't have a problem with magical creatures unless their trying to kill me, in which case I don't particularly care for that person. A very close friend of mine is a werewolf and I've never had a problem with him before."

Harry then leaned forward, "Now I've got a question for you, what is Laquexia's view on the war with Voldemort, as well as just the dementors?"

Terry winced, 'damn has to go strait for the hard questions.'

"That's kind of a tricky question, we've been more of a neutral party since last joining the war with Grindewald. Although we suck away people's happiness we do not like to meddle with wizarding affairs, which this time around looks like we might have to considering the circumstances. However we don't agree with Voldemort and his way of doing things neither do we agree with Dumbledore and his Light only parade. The dementors of course want to go to Voldemort as he promises souls to them which we cannot always give. The only times they get souls are when the Ministry sentences a person to the Kiss, and in those cases we have people present to make sure this privilege is not abused. However we do have some rogue dementors, controlled by others who abuse their power as you well know." She said pointedly and Harry shivered in remembrance to all the times he was almost kissed.

"That reminds me, why doesn't your power hurt me? When a dementor is near I'm usually the one to get practically plowed over from it," he said curiously.

Terry grinned, "Dementors are child's play to Laquexians power, we can control our power, how much to use, and who to use it on. All we had to do was to think about not harming Salik's mate and zip!" she snapped her finger, "No bad nightmares for a Mr. Harry Potter."

They continued their conversation on a lighter note with Terry telling Harry more and more about Laquexia and the people who live there.

"The people will be so happy to learn Salik has found his mate, we will have to return soon to announce it before the Council who help the reigning monarch rule. For now Salik is still a Prince as he has not yet reached the age to be coronated on to the thrown, so our Grandfather is leading the country for now. He will probably be pretty pissed off when he learns that we left in the dead of night." She said nonchalantly.

Harry perked up when he heard the Grandfather bit, "You have a Grandfather?"

She nodded, "Grandmother to, they have been ruling since my parents died, he says he can't wait to place Salik on the throne, says he's getting to old for it. I think Grandpa will like you just fine, you only have to worry about Grandma."

Harry looked worried, "Why?"

She paused thinking of a word, "Well she's really… eccentric, she's an elf actually, not like these house elves although I will have fun telling her about them."

Harry's eyes widened, "You mean like from Lord of the Rings?"

Terry's eyes popped open and she choked on her food. Once it was down she started to laugh hysterically while Harry looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked cluelessly.

**Scene Break**

"And just what young Sir's were you thinking gallivanting off at god knows what hour of the night?!" Said the pissed off voice of Lera Tallin as she bore down on Salik and Leon right when they entered their rooms. At about 6 foot she towered over those in the room, long white hair like Salik's and crystal blue eyes dressed in casual wear of a flowy long skirt and red over robe that went to the floors along with a silver circlet on top of her head with a dangling purple citrine.

Leon raised an eyebrow in amusement at her while Salik gave a smug smirk, it wasn't everyday you wound up his grandmother so much and it was nice considering all the tricks she constantly played on the palace occupants.

"I found interesting reading material and wanted to investigate its meaning," Salik said before feeling the smell of papers being shoved under his nose and looked down to see they were arrangements for Harry to be moved simi-permanently to the castle.

"Beautiful, now what does any of that have to do with Harry Potter?" she hissed her eyes turning colder, "Don't mock me child or I will have you doing sparring matches with me personally for weeks to come."

Realizing how serious she was he invited her to sit down on the couch before snapping his fingers. A house elf came bowing when he saw Salik with a squeak.

"What can's Tack do for Lord Tallin sir?" it squeaked out. Lera was staring at the little creature bemused but held her tongue.

"Could you find Harry and my sister and tell them they are needed in my rooms?" he asked politely. It squeaked it's reply before popping away soundlessly.

"What are you playing at Salik? You do realize that boy has a prophecy to do, what are you meddling about in his life for?" she said never one to pitter patter around the subject when it was just family.

"And it's nice to see you to Grandma, enjoying your little sneaking into the castle?" he asked politely. She sighed leaning back into her chair tiredly, Leon stood behind Salik protectively.

"I apologize Salik for my behavior, but I have been traveling non stop since we found out where you three had gone to, your Grandfather is furious, the castle is in a tussle and the council is questioning your ability to rule if you gallivant off in the middle of the night. You better have a damn good reason for all of this or so help me…" she trailed off.

Salik smirked at her, "Don't worry I have a good reason Grandma, maybe you should read this first to get a better idea." He ruffled through all the papers before finding one that was opened up and holding it up to show her. At the top it stated _Scroll of Laquexia_and underneath it was subtitled _The Official Treaty Against Grindewald._

Her eyes surveyed the top and she silently took it and started to read. She was still reading when the passageway opened and Terry entered followed closely by Harry.

"I hope you had a good reason for interrupting…" she stopped herself when she noticed the blue eyes focused on her twinkling. She smirked at Terry a smirk uncanny in resemblance to Salik's.

"Terrilinell what have I told you about being nice to your brother?" she asked her smirk growing when Terry's face twisted up at the use of her full name. She turned her gaze to the boy at her side taking him in. He was very beautiful, but his eyes are what drew her in and she let loose a breath when she recognized them, or more specifically the color. She switched her eye sight so she could see aura's and was almost blinded by the intensity of his magic. It completely engulfed his aura so she couldn't see it having to focus on the flame like purple magic.

Harry said something, "Could you please stop that, it tickles." She nodded blinking it away so she was focused on the green eyes once again. She stood from her seat and glided across the room to stand in front of him. The room practically held its breath as she inspected him.

"Your magic is almost suffocating child," she said finally to him thinking he might get annoyed with her remark.

He just shrugged at her surprising her, "I know, but I don't know anyone who can teach me control, who are you?" he asked curiously tilting his head.

She smirked tweaking his nose, "Aw you're so cute, I might just have to steal you from dear Salik for myself. I am these brats grandmother Queen Lera Tallin of Laquexia, if you want to add all the pomp."

Harry grinned, "Harry Potter, and from the way Salik is steaming you might have to go through him if you try to 'steal' me."

She flicked her hand dismissively, "Salik is still a century behind ever catching up with me."

"Yeah but in the mean time I can still make your daily life hell," Salik paraded coming to stand next to Harry. "Such as telling the Council who really spiked the punch at Councilman Charnie's birthday party."

"You're no fun, just like your grandfather and your father. It must be something about the Tallin line but they all seem to attract the fun crazy people as mates," she said with a grin.

"I get the strangest feeling that was a compliment," Harry muttered while Terry snorted.

"Believe me their rare."

"Ah well besides the fact you found your mate, which I have to say congratulations, what else do I need to know?"

It was a long while before she knew of everything that happened and she seemed torn between tearing Dumbledore apart or beaming in pride at the Teens in front of her.

"Not even King and your already bashing Political figures, however you must return home with me by the end of the week. Harry I have sorted out your schedule. During the week you come to Azkaban on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Thursday's where we will be giving you lessons and showing you around the Island. You will return in time for dinner giving you time to finish your Homework. On the weekends you will spend them at Azkaban for more practical lessons." She finished quickly.

Harry looked shaken, "Well this will be an exciting few weeks at least. When is my first visit?" Salik sent calming feelings to the other making him relax slightly and flash him a smile.

"When we first return," Salik replied, "This weekend so you can get acquainted with the castle and its occupants." He was silently praying his Grandfather didn't come storming to Hogwarts by then, he would be a lot less subtle then his Grandmother.

Harry nodded slightly memorizing it all, "Is that everything?" They all looked at each other considering before nodding. Harry grinned and plopped down on the couch pulling Salik with him in an undignified heep.

He looked to Lera with an evil grin, "It is with my experience that grandparents always have embarrassing stories to be told about grandchildren."

Salik looked horrified as Lera's grin spread wider, "You are _evil_!"

"But I'm so good at it," Harry pointed out before leaning against the other, "Besides I already know some, I especially like the one about you racing through the castle _al natural_ because you didn't want a bath."

Salik blushed.

**Reviewing is nice and good for my health so send me lots and I might update quicker next time!**


End file.
